Rise of the Rebellion Dragon
by SignerStardust
Summary: AU. Yuto X OC/Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon X Star Eater. Yuto was out of luck. He died again! And now his "reincarnation" is stuck wondering why the hell he is in a trapped place, what these voices are and why the hell the only thing he sees is The Star Eater. He wants to search...but what does fate have for the Dark Duelist? It's in english sorry
1. Chapter 1

**ARC-V! Yay! I'm going to watch the sub btw. Sub names...Cause at the time it's not in english. Also the first DarkEater shipping in the world! XD and also one of the only fanfics I'm pretty sure to even use the star eater. Yuto X OC/Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon X Star Eater.**

He didn't know what was down there. He didn't even care. Yuto shrugged. He walked down the street. Ignore everyone. That was what he felt like at the moment. "Ey, you can walk now," said a person next to him. Yuto walked across when he heard a sound. "WATCH OUT!" someone yelled. Yuto looked both ways. Cars. He began to ran. Then there was a sound.

"What the hell do you mean he's dead?" asked a quite pissed off Shun. "…." The doctor's response was. "He's mute!" shouted someone. "Shiny. F***ing. Zygarde." Shun stared at Yugo. "Hey my card isn't bacon," Yugo said. "IT SHOULD BE!" Said Shun, almost punching him. Yugo dodged. "Maybe Yuya doesn't care for Yuto~" Yugo responded. Of course, for some reason he was ran down by Odd-Eyes. "_**Freaking Karma!**_" Odd-Eyes responded in whatever the hell duel monsters speak(sorry it will be more serious!). "What the hell's with Yuto?" Yuya asked. Shun and Yugo both stared. "He's….dead?" Yugo said. "Yuto MIGHT die," Shun corrected. "XYZ's can't live forever once everyone's got Pendulums!" Yugo said. "Say the person who plays Synchros." Yuya facepalmed. A doctor came out. "Er…he's dead and some random card is here." Yuya held it. "Dark Rebellion XYZ dragon? Mine!" Yuya said, laughing. "Also, take this!" Yugo said. "What is this, Star Eater?" Yuya questioned. "Better statement…It's one of the only level 11s AND the only level 11 synchro." "Damn it….I wish Yuto was here,"

"Hey! Hey! Wake the hell up!" He was being poked. The creature opened his eyes. "_Where am I? What am I? I can't even remember my name?_" he thought. His eyes winded when he saw what woke him up. A large, snake like dragon stared at him. "Hey, what's your name?" the dragon asked. The other creature stared. He thought he heard something. Glaring up at the fellow dragon he responded, "I don't know for sure, but I think my name is Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon," he said. The other dragon smirked. "Star Eater, welcome to a place." She smiled. "Dark."

**I'm going for Yuto's name as Dark and The Star Eater as well...Star Eater. I have an OC named Star and unfourntely he's the crimson dragon -_- CREATIVE IDIOTICY**


	2. Chapter 2

**Drobot: Yeah…bout dat….**

**Signer: Sorry bout dat! I didn't even notice.**

**Crimison: Hey will I make a cameo?**

**Signer: No.**

**Crimison: I would frown if I wasn't so weak.**

**Signer: You're a barian.**

**Crimison: *anime sweat***

**Signer: Well onto it!**

**Crimison: WE NEED LE MOONLIGHT ROZE DRAGON**

**Drobot: tru dat**

**P.S Odd Eye's text will be different from Dark/Yuto's, Star Eater's and later Timegazer & Stargazer. He just wants to be special. Unlike Shiny Zygarde.**

* * *

><p><em>Flashback/_

_"Hey Dark! What's keeping you down?" a young boy asked. "Nothing Stream…just wondering about that," Dark responded, pointing at a carving of a whale. "When the Immortals come, I'll beat em! Like my dragon!" Stream shouted, revaling a mark on his arm. "…" "Hey Dark, why aren't you fun like Tachyon or Leviathan?" Stream questioned. "I don't really know…at least I'm not like Tzolk'in, always hiding," Dark shrugged. "Come on, Me & Life can't wait for you and….Rebellion…Your dragon's name is weird."_

_/End Flashback/_

"_Was that me?_" Dark thought. He wondered. "Star Eater, have you had any weird…dreams?" Star Eater looked at Dark. She blinked before answering, "Nothing out of the normal." Dark sighed. "What do you think this place is?" he asked. "I don't really even have a clue…." Star Eater responded. "What are those?" she quickly said, turning towards her left. Two duel monsters blinked. "Crap Time, do you think they are like Odd-Eyes?" the white one asked. Time blinked before the response, "I hope not. Yuya calls him his ace yet Odd-Eye's such an annoying idiot of a dinosaur dragon thingy! Plus, He's like the only pendulum besides us that isn't a dumb Peformapal or Qliphort." His friend stared. "Did you just say Qlifart?" Time facepalmed. "Sorry…I meant those little guys, I suck at pronouncing, wonder if they curse a lot like someone…." Time trailed off. "Clear's on his own game," The white guy responded. "Who are you?" Dark asked. "Ey, name's Timegazer Magican and my bud here is Stargazer Magican. But you can just call us Time and Star!" Time responded happily. "Cool, my name's Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon and this is Star Eater," Dark said. "_**HEY FRIENDS!**_" Odd-Eyes yelled. _**"I just beat the crap out of Rise Falcon! Ooooo who are they? Oh yeah your Dark Rebellion XYZ and you bud is….ugh what did Yugo call it again….Star Eating? Something like that?**_" "Star Eater," corrected Stargazer. "_**Cool! My name's Odd-Eyes! This guys are always insulting me and calling me childish! It's unfair, our master can hear them but not me! We'd make even closer friends!**_" Star leaned over to Time and whispered, "More like Yuya would throw him in the trash." Time snickered. "Who's this…Yuya?" Dark asked. "_**The guy who's hair looks like a Tomato. Hey Star and Time, you know how they always go Tomato Tomato? What about Potato Potato?**_" Odd-Eyes said. Dark facepalmed. A light flashed. "What's that?" Dark asked. "Go on in!" Odd-Eyes said. Dark walked on in.

"Now I summon Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon!" Yelled Yuya. Dark came forth to the battlefield. He felt something when he saw what he was facing.

_/Flashback/_

_"You summon a FNAF monster?" Yugo questioned Sora. "…." "FNAF! :3 I HAVE TAUNTED YOU B**** OF A BEAR! ENJOY MY FEEDING TIME!" Clear Wing Synchro Dragon roared. Frightfur Bear just stood there. "You will regret this when you play the game." "watttttttt"_

_/End Flashback/_

And that was the story of how Yuya beat Sora. Again.

"What happened? I had this weird flashback…" Dark questioned afterwards. Star Eater glared. "I wonder where they went…" She said.

"So Odd-Eyes and Star, Dark's kinda weird. He's claiming about strange flashbacks and somehow well….He's weird." Time said. "I honestly don't know what could be wrong with him," Odd-Eyes said. Star stood there. "Time. Odd-Eyes. I have a theory which could either be correct or wrong…but what if Dark IS Yuto?" he said. Odd-Eyes and Time stared at him. "You think?" Time questioned. "Doesn't it seem weird? Yugo picks up a super rare synchro, Yuto dies in a car crash and the only thing left over is his Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon? Sounds a bit fishy." "_It would be fun to see Shun see his new reincarnatied compaion!_" Time and Star glared. "…IT'S A THEORY. I would cuss but since this is T….." Time said.

Yuya sat there, staring at the card. "_I'm sorry, Yuto,_" he thought. Meanwhile Dark heard something. "_Hi._" Yuya was shocked. "_Who said that?_" "Y_ou…heard me?_" a voice questioned. "_Who are you?_" Yuya asked. "_I'm your….card. Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon for a fact._" "_Do you have some weird…telephaty?_" "_I have no idea what that is but I'm pretty sure that what this is. What are you….sad about?_" "_I had a close friend….but he's gone now._" Dark stopped. Was all this…about him?

_/Flashback/_

_"Tachyon!" Dark shouted. The dragon stood in front of the human. "Dark….not you too. First Leviathan, then Stream and now you?" Dark frowned. "I'm always with you….human or dragon….past life or present…..I will fight alongside you."_

_/End Flashback/_

Dark stared. Was this….his past life? Why was he this? The dragon fell asleep with Star Eater staring. "_Dark…whatever this is….I will help you…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, I've wanted to do an FNAF refrence with Sora &amp; the Frightfurs so badly! I know Fluffals and Frightfurs suck. The Qlifart joke came when I said Qliphorts to my unknowladgeable about competive friends and they thought I said Fart instead of Phort. I just had to offend them! I'll do It to Buring Abyss and Shadolls as well! And Crimison's made a cameo! Can you guess who Tachyon and Stream are? As well as Leviathan. Hints are:<strong>  
><strong>Stream: 5D'S<strong>

**Tachyon: Zexal II**

**Leviathan: This card USE to be a good rank 3 and one of the better numbers, but has now been outshown by better rank 3 numbers and of course, Dante.**


	3. Chapter 3

"….." "So, why are we here?" the FNAF bear suggested. "Bear's got a f***ing point, Rise. This is the lamest place ever," Clear Wing said, hissing. "Shut up Slifer!" snapped Raid Raptors- Rise Falcon. "To answer both your questions, We are here to defeat Yuya!" he said. Clear Wing shifted and Bear facepalmed. "But he's like…..a genius kinda…a genius gay clown," Clear said. "Yeah…But Odd-Eyes isn't. He's the dumbest thing alive and everyone knows it," Rise said. He tossed a dart at the wall, pinning a dart covered Odd-Eyes Dragon. "Yeah, but the magican's aren't idiotic assholes…." Repiled Clear. "Better Idea, let's get Dark Rebellion on our side!" yelled Bear. "Perfect."

* * *

><p><em>Flashback/_

_"Dark!" Tachyon yelled. The battle wounded large dragon colappsed. Ultimaya Tzolk'yn voice rung out with the cry, "It's over for him and Stream. They deserve rest." Dark glared over at his also dying friend. "See you next life, ey?" Stream smirked. "I guess."_

_/End Flashback/_

Dark lacked movement. "What was that….." he whispered. "You k?" Star Eater said, her voice in a worried tone. "…..Please leave me alone…." Dark sat in a corner. The pain he felt hurt him….why? What was he left with? Out of his eye, he noticed a small glow. Dark walked towards the light when he saw…a portal? Take the risk? Dark stepped in. "AH!"

* * *

><p>"Are you alright?" a voice rung out to Dark. A Large redish dragon stared at him. Imprinted in the head was strange shapes resembling the number 107. "Who….are you?" Dark stammered up to his feat. "My name is Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon. It appears you stumbled into our world from yours." He stared at the smaller dragon. "Where….am I?" Dark asked. "You are in….an unknown place. Us barian number disappeared after the defeat of Don Thousand, and we have recentley awoke to well…..this." Galaxy-Eyes glared. "Hi!" a large hand said. "Crap…I'm in the apocylapse."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I kinda wanted to end it shorter…enjoy :3<strong>


End file.
